The Tragic Story of a Mail Order Bride
by SerialKiller24
Summary: Being a Mail Order Bride is bad enough, but what happens when you're bought to be Seto Kaiba's wife? Time will tell.
1. Escape, Maybe Not, Maybe Later

Hello,

My name is Mya. I'm 13 and I am already attending high school. I'm 5'5 130 lbs with brown hair and brown eyes. I'm honest, caring, affectionate, reliable and very cooperative. My hobbies include cooking and cleaning.

This is what my profile says on the website, but it's all bullshit. In reality I'm the complete opposite. They only post everything that they know customers want to hear.

My name is Mya I'm 17 now and I dropped out of high school years ago. I'm brutally honest and as far from caring and affectionate as possible.

Reliable…yeah right.

Cooperative…my ass.

Yeah I can cook, but when your parents die and your left to fend for yourself what else are you gonna do. And I'll clean but only when the mess starts to bother me, and that takes a long time.

The people at found me not too long after the death of my parents and decided to take me in and train me to become, as the website says, "a good wife." They soon realized that they where wasting their time.

So now their trying there hardest to get rid of me fast. Basically making me someone else's problem, and the best part is that there is no return or refund policy. You buy it your stuck with it.

Hell I just feel sorry for the guy who see's my ad and thinks that it's a good purchase.

* * *

Walking back to his office trying to sort through some paperwork detailing the meeting he just left his assistant spoke up trying to keep up with his long strides "Mr. Kaiba don't you think it's about time you found someone and settled down. Maybe have a kid or two?" Obviously he didn't know Kaiba very well and was new or else he wouldn't have asked something so stupid.

Kaiba just glared at him and was about to retort with a cold comeback as he opened the door to his office when he stopped himself and thought about it for a second.

Looking back at his assistant he replied "Your right Nohara. If you can find me the perfect girl not only will I marry her, but also you will be greatly compensated for your time and promoted. And I'll only go out girl with one so she needs to be perfect." All Kaiba saw was a look of puzzlement and pure joy on his face before he closed the door.

Kaiba smirked to himself as he sat the papers he was shuffling through on his desk and sat down. Turning the chair to look out at the city he couldn't help but imagine his assistant literally shoveling through piles and piles of girls.

* * *

I awoke that morning and did what I always do. I pulled out one of my favorite books and began rereading it for the tenth time in the past two years. There is nothing else for you to do when you get thrown into situations like this. Obviously we aren't allowed outside.

Sure there where classes for us to take, but that's only for the new girls and it's the same thing over and over again. Don't talk back, do as your told, shit like that. They practically beat it into us.

Plus this so-called house were living in is ridiculous. It would be nice for a couple with three kids, but not 25 girls ranging from 10 to 20. Most of them are unfortunate enough to end up sleeping in the hallway with a sleeping bag, me being one of said unfortunate.

"Hey Mya?" I looked up from my book to see who had addressed me. It was Nina, she was a good looking Russian girl who had gotten here the same day I did. "Terry wants to see you in the basement."

I placed the torn piece of toilet paper that I use as a bookmark on my page and sat the book back underneath my pillow. Making my way down the stairs I wondered what I could've done this time. The only reason we ever get called into the basement is to get punished for something we did, but I hadn't tried to escape recently or attacked any of the other girls so I had no idea what was going on. Unless…

Terry was standing behind a camera on a tripod when I stepped off the last step. He turned to me and looked me up and down. If he was going to take my picture then I needed to fix myself up quick because I definitely looked a hot mess. I hadn't bothered to do my hair as it was pulled back in a messy ponytail, and my clothes where the same rags I wore everyday. Who did I have to look dolled up for?

He nodded to a rack of clothes off to the side and I went over and began looking through them. My face fell as I realized that all of them where summer dresses. Similar to the ones that you see in magazine ads where they make the wearer look more innocent no matter what age they are.

Most of them were pink, yellow and white; colors that you would normally never catch me wearing, but I didn't have much of a choice. I pulled out the only one that didn't have a lot of lace and frills and took it to the bathroom to change.

The dress was simple and all white that fell to my knees. It had spaghetti straps that crossed in the back, the bodice was tight to show of my curves and the fabric that covered my breast crossed over each other. I pulled my hair out of the ponytail and ran my hands through it a couple times letting it fall with a slight wave to my waist. I looked at myself in the mirror and thought that this would have to do.

Walking out of the bathroom I asked "So what is this for?" "We need to update every ones profile." He said pulling a chair in front of the camera. He gestured for me to sit and handed me a book. Terry wasn't a man for conversation, but I understood immediately what he wanted me to do. I opened the book and pretended to read it with a slight smile on face as he began clicking away on the camera.

My profile, as you saw earlier, is four years old, but god only knows what type of bullshit their gonna put in it this time. Along with this crappy picture its probably gonna draw in more customers and one of might just pick me…fuck.

Hello,

My name is Mya. I was born and raised in America. I'm 17 and currently looking into attending college to get a degree in business. I'm 5'10 165 lbs with brown hair and brown eyes. I've never been married nor do I have any children, but I can't wait to become a mom.

I'm honest, caring, affectionate, reliable and very cooperative. My hobbies include reading, cooking and cleaning. I can also speak Japanese fluently along with my native tongue English.

* * *

Jiro Nohara was having such a hard time trying to find the right girl for Mr. Kaiba that he started looking through internet dating profiles. He sighed and put his head in hands unsure of what to do.

"Hey Jiro, you okay?" asked a fellow coworker who happened to notice Jiros strange behavior of the last week.

Jiro looked up and replied "No. I just don't know what to do anymore." "Are you still working on trying to find the boss a girl?" Jiro just nodded his head too frustrated to even talk about it anymore.

"You should give up. There are other ways to get a promotion," he looked around to make sure no one was listening and leaned in to say "Besides he said he would only go out with one girl right? So no matter what he's instantly going to reject her, for one reason or another, meaning that you will have wasted your time for nothing."

Jiro looked up at him and said "Thanks you sure know how to make a guy feel better" with sarcasm dripping from every word.

His coworker put a hand on his shoulder and walked away leaving Jiro to drop his head on the desk. He did this a few more times 'til he was satisfied that he had punished himself enough.

Lifting his head back up and resting it on his arm he couldn't help but think how much of an idiot he was for opening his mouth in the first place. Especially since it was a win lose situation for him and a win win situation for Mr. Kaiba.

Looking back at the profile that was currently up he scrolled through it quickly and found some small print at the bottom of the page. Reading it over and over again he came up with a great idea that would end up making this a winning situation for him after all.

* * *

It's been a week since that photo shoot and I was officially pissed off. Maybe its because it's that time of the month, but besides that I can't believe that I've been stuck in this shit hole for the past four years of my life. I need out and I planned to get out one-way or another.

Once everyone was asleep I got out of my sleeping bag and made for the window in the room. I was getting the hell out of here. I'm not gonna be married off to some random guy who's either too old to get it up and won't bother to put me in his will unless I change his diapers daily or the young trust fund baby who can get it up too often and has the typical personality of an asshole jock.

I'm not sure why I never thought of this earlier, probably because jumping out of a second story window doesn't sound that appealing when your 12. But now it seems like nothing.

Making sure that all the other girls where asleep I unlocked the window pulled it up. But it wouldn't move. I pulled a couple more times and the damn thing still wouldn't budge. "The fuck," I whispered to myself.

For some odd reason I had forgotten to make sure that this plan would actually work by checking to make sure that the windows opened. "Well I guess there not as dumb as they look." Good thing I had a back up plan. That I just came up with.

Tip toeing through the house I had to find something heavy that would break through the glass with one throw. Cause once everyone hears that I'm gonna need to haul ass before anyone can catch me. Once I made it to the kitchen I spotted the fire extinguisher and grabbed it quickly making my way back upstairs.

Everyone was still dead asleep and for that I was thankful, but they where about to have a rude awakening anyway. Standing a few from the window I rocked the extinguisher back and forth using both arms. I counted down in my head to get prepared for the jump off.

3…2…1 I let go and it smashed through the window with ease. Quickly I ran after it as heads began to shot up from the loud noise.

Jumping through the broken glass I felt some of it penetrate my skin but I didn't let it bother me. The fall felt like I was in a bad dream where I'm being chased and the chaser is going normal speed while I'm in slow motion. It sucked, and at this rate I was going to be caught.

Thankfully the hard concrete of the driveway broke my fall. Good thing I landed on my ass.

I stood slowly already feeling the pain in my ass and arms, from where I got cut, but I quickly remembered what I was doing and began running in a random direction. It was pretty dark and my eyes hadn't adjusted fully. All I could tell was that there where trees everywhere, but I kept running.

When it seemed like no one was following me I stopped to catch my breath and take in everything. I was finally outside for the first time in four years. I was free.

But free to do what? I'm 17 with no money and no family. I have nowhere to go. "Fuck me." I sat down against a tree feeling like an idiot for not thinking this all the way through.

When people end up in situations where their freedom is taken all they can think about is getting it back. But they never stop to think about what they'll do when they get it back. So most people end up stuck, like I am now, and that's what get's them recaptured or they die alone with nothing as a no one.

I refuse to end up like either one of those people. But what the hell can I do?

I sat there and thought about it so much that my brain eventually couldn't take it anymore and forced me to sleep.

* * *

The sun was just starting to rise as my eyes opened. I was confused as to where I was when the events of last night came rushing back to me. I also realized then that I was being dragged, by some random guy, back to the house I had just escaped from.

Somehow they had caught up to me. And now I was being taken to the basement, probably to be punished, but to tell you the truth I no longer cared. Its not so much that I was giving up on getting out of here, I've just decided that it might be easier to get away once I'm bought.

My capturer dropped me face first onto the cement floor and I immediately sat up to see Terry and the man behind the whole thing, Kevin.

There was silence for a minute, I didn't feel like speaking because of my pure defiance and hatred toward the man in front me plus I was already in a lot of shit.

"So you ran away the day before you where purchased," I automatically perked up at the word purchased.

"And I'm sure you know what that means. We can't punish you because you are no longer our property, besides we can't send out damaged goods. How will that make us look?"

Exactly, to punish me would be to punish them as well.

"Anyway, yes you are very lucky indeed," Terry handed him a folder as his eyes never left mine. He opened it and looked down to read over its contents.

"You have been bought by a Jiro Nohara. Twenty-three who lives in Domino City Japan." Closing the folder and handing it back to Terry he stared me down again.

"Your plane leaves in three hours. There are fresh clothes in the bathroom for you to change into," he said nodding his head to the left side of the room.

I took that as the initiative to go get ready and got up to go to the bathroom.

* * *

The flight was long and annoying due to the fact that I had my own personal bodyguard there to make sure that when I got off I was presented to this Jiro Nohara without any mistakes. Thankfully we had just landed and I was happy to be able to stretch my legs.

We made our way to the baggage claim where they had agreed for us to meet. I was in no rush to meet my so-called future husband, but my guard dragged me along anyway.

Going down the escalator I saw a few people holding up signs. One on them had the name Mya scribbled on it in Japanese. Luckily that part of my profile wasn't a lie or else we would've walked right past him. Because I know the guard can't speak, let alone read the language.

I walked up to him ready to get this over with and he reached out a hand to me "Hello. You must be Mya, I recognize you from your picture, but I must admit you look even better in person." "Thanks. I take it your Jiro," he nodded with a big smile on his face. He dismissed my bodyguard and showed me to his car.

Once we where on the road I looked over at him and just stared. Something didn't seem right. Why the hell would this guy want someone like me?

"What's your angle?" I voiced my question.

"Beg your pardon?" He asked in return.

"You're obviously not a trust fund baby or you wouldn't be driving yourself, nor would you be driving a middle class car like this. You're far from a jerk, from what I can tell, and you're not extremely old with a fortune coming out of your ass so why would you buy a wife?"

His eyes where slightly wide after my verbal observation but then he started laughing. He laughed so hard that he stopped looking at the road for a minute and the car started to veer left.

He calmed down and regained control of the wheel as he said "I guess they didn't tell you. I didn't buy you for myself I bought you for my boss."


	2. First Date

Thanks to **_Kohanita_** and _**ruthieelz**_ for the reviews.

* * *

_"I guess they didn't tell you. I didn't buy you for myself I bought you for my boss."_

I was kind of surprised at this, mainly because I didn't think that picking out a wife for your boss could be part of someone's job description.

"So when do I meet your boss?" I asked looking out at the scenery.

"Tomorrow night hopefully, but there's a few things we need to go over first."

"There always is," I muttered to myself.

* * *

The next morning I was awoken to the sound of someone falling face first onto hardwood flooring. I got up and went to check on Mr. Nohara when I found him scurrying about like a headless chicken.

Rubbing my eyes I asked "What the hell are you doing?"

He glanced at me quickly then went back to gathering papers as he said "Sorry if I woke you, I have to be at work in fifteen minutes and I already know I'm gonna be late."

I looked over at the clock and frowned "What type of boss makes you show up at 5:30 in the morning?"

"I'm doing this because I want to, plus the sooner I get there the sooner I can get off so I can get you ready for the date."

"I bet he loves it when you kiss his ass like that." I turned to go back to bed and get some sleep.

He gave me a cold glance as he headed for the door "Just do me a favor will ya?" I stopped walking but didn't turn to face him. "Don't knock him, until after you've met him." I heard the door close and couldn't but chuckle at his statement.

* * *

"Mr. Kaiba?" Jiro said knocking while entering Mr. Kaiba's office.

"What is it now?" He replied not even bothering to look up from his work.

"I was just wondering…I checked your schedule and noticed your free…so…" Kaiba stopped what he was doing and sat back since Jiro was stuttering and taking up so much of his time.

"Are you willing to go on that date tonight?" Kaiba looked slightly confused until he remembered the deal he made with his assistant.

"You found someone so quickly?" Jiro perked up at the question. "Yes, she's perfect for you."

Kaiba shifted some papers around when he said "Alright, 8 o'clock tonight at that new American restaurant." "You mean The Melting Pot?" "Sure." It was obvious that he was already too distracted with his work again, but Jiro was happy anyway as he left Mr. Kaiba's office.

* * *

By the time Jiro got back I was sitting on the couch flipping back and forth between channels, surrounded by bags of different potato chips and sugary snacks. I was so amazed at all the different shows that where on TV nowadays I found it hard to even get up to go to the bathroom.

"What the hell? Have you been like this the whole time I've been gone?" I didn't even look up at him, as I replied "No I went back to sleep for another five hours then I noticed the TV."

He walked over and picked up the empty bag of salt and vinegar chips. "Trying to eat me out of house and home?"

Flipping to the next channel and deciding that nothing but commercials where on I turned to him, "No. I just have a healthy appetite."

"I wouldn't call this healthy," he said picking up the empty twinkie wrappers.

"Well how about you get me out of here and then I won't have to eat all your food." I started to help him clean up when he said "Don't worry, you have a date with Mr. Kaiba tonight and you'll probably be moving in with him by the end of the week."

"Great" I said with sarcasm dripping from every syllable.

* * *

Jiro had just dropped me off in front of the restaurant and I felt like the biggest idiot on the planet. Here I am all dolled up and all I wanna do is rip off this dress, kick off the heels and run like hell.

But it didn't matter I already had my plan of escape; it's just going to take awhile to complete.

A limo pulled up and stopped a couple feet to the left of me. I watched as the driver got out and walked to the other side to open the door for someone.

A tall brunette man with blue eyes got out. He looked at me and briskly made his way towards me.

"You must be Ms. Williams" His voice was low and sultry almost drawing me in.

"You must be Mr. Kaiba." He nodded and held his arm out for me to take and we made our way inside.

We were seated and left with the menu to make a decision on what we wanted. After giving our order to the waitress we sat there in silence.

"So, what exactly do you do…Mr. Kaiba? I know that you're Jiro's boss, but what else?"

"I'm the CEO of Kaiba Corporation. I design gaming systems." It didn't explain much, but I got the gist of it.

"That's interesting." The waitress returned at this time to give us our appetizer, a spinach and artichoke cheese fondue with bread, apples, carrots, celery and cauliflower as dippers.

I grabbed my fork and immediately went for the bread. After I made sure it was covered with the cheese concoction I devoured it and couldn't help but moan. It was beyond great it was delicious, at least that's the best word I can think of right now to describe it.

"How about you?" I looked up just as I was about to bite into another piece of cheese-covered bread.

"Well let's see…do you want the real answer or the one Jiro told me to say?"

He looked at me and smirked as he said "Why don't you tell me both."

"I like the way you think. Let's make a game out of it. I say both and you have to guess which one is the real one." I smiled as he nodded in reply reaching for an apple with his fork.

"I just moved here to attend college, but I'm not sure which one I want to go to yet and I'm still not sure what my major will be. That's your first choice. Second is that I'm here because Jiro paid for me to be here."

His eyes where closed as his smirk widened. "That's not much of a choice now is it?"

I smirked right back at him as I grabbed the last piece of bread. "Well then, what's your answer?"

"The second one."

"Will you look at that, your right." "It was more like common sense."

"Either way you won." The waitress was back with our entrees. She gave us our plates and explained how long we should cook everything for as she switched out the cheese fondue for a vegetable oil with a few seasonings added to it.

"What did I win then?" he asked as I picked up a piece of filet on my fork and put it into the oil.

I thought about it for a second and started laughing before I even got a chance to say anything. "What's so funny?" I calmed down a little, "You've won a date with yours truly."

"Funny," he said ending the conversation.

I looked down eyeing my different choices and decided to go for a shrimp and a piece of chicken. I placed them on my fork and dropped them into the boiling hot oil and sat back in my chair to get more comfortable. Something told me that there wasn't going to be much more conversation between this Mr. Kaiba and myself.

Looking him up and down I saw that he was attractive, but obviously very stubborn, hardheaded and cold. Which is exactly what I was saying before. All men are the same, at least those who buy women online are.

Pulling out one of my forks I noticed that the shrimp was done and placed it on my plate to cool down and this time went for a piece of the filet.

"So Ms. Williams," I looked up at him as he continued, "Why don't you tell me how much Nohara is paying for you to be here."

"Why does that matter?" I was a bit confused by his question, but it was becoming apparent by his body language and attitude that he no longer wanted to be here. Can't say I blame him.

"I'll pay you twice as much. That should be enough to pay for your expenses and to get you back home." His arms were folded and his lips where in a tight straight line.

"Look if you have better things to do just say so. To tell you the truth I don't wanna be here anymore then you do. As long as you pay for dinner I don't care."

Being blunt was always my strong suit, but Mr. Kaiba seemed able to handle it and dish it back twice as hard.

He stood and reached into his back pocket pulling out an all black leather wallet. Opening it he pulled out two bills and placed them on the table. I could already tell that they would be more than enough.

With that he turned and left without a word.

I was far from heartbroken or sad; I was a little pissed that he would just get up and leave in the middle of an amazing dinner.

Being subjected to that shitty slop of a meal they gave us to eat at for four years didn't ruin my taste in good food.

Maybe he just has a permanent stick up his ass, I thought as I bit into the shrimp.

* * *

Once I was finished with dinner and paid for everything I realized that I was pretty much screwed. I had no phone and I didn't even know Jiro's number. _Fuck me._

Thankfully he pulled up in front of the restaurant only thirty minutes later. I got into the car and we pulled off.

There was an uncomfortable silence between us. Something told me that he already knew that the date didn't go well.

"I heard it didn't go well."

"I take it Mr. Kaiba told you," I stated more than asked.

"Yeah. He said he needs to see me first thing in the morning," he didn't sound as upset as I thought he would be so I voiced my concern.

"You don't seem upset about this at all. It sounds like you're about to lose your job and yet…wait," I turned to look dead at him and watch his expression at my next question.

"You have something planned don't you?" He smirked at first trying to hide it, but the smile was too much for him to hold back anymore.

"You gonna let me in on this?" Glancing at me out of the corner of his eye he shook his head.

"Nope. Besides it'll be more fun this way."

Maybe for him, but something tells me that this plan of his is going to interfere with mine.

The fact that Kaiba turned me down is great. Plus Jiro doesn't need a woman in his life right now; especially one like me. So all that plus the no return poli-

"Damnit. The no return, refund, or exchange policy," I muttered not caring if he heard me or not.

"You catch on quick," he said with that damn smile still in place.

Getting out of this is going to be a lot harder than I thought.

* * *

_Reviews are greatly appreciated._


	3. Meeting with Mr Kaiba

_Sorry about the long wait guys, my hard drive broke and I hadn't backed anything up on it, so I had to rewrite this whole chapter. Anyways..._

_Thanks to **JoWinchester** and **magicjewel** for reviewing. _

* * *

Jiro sat in Mr. Kaiba's office at 7 am sharp with his briefcase on the floor next to him. Unfortunately he was sitting in front of an empty desk. Mr. Kaiba had been called down to the lab just a few minutes earlier to fix something with the holograms for the new game system.

Jiro was grateful for this time alone so he could think a little more about what he was going to say. He had shown so much confidence last night and yet when he needed it most it was nowhere to be found.

'Sure she can't be returned, but who's to say for sure that he won't dump her on me.' Jiro was slowly losing his calm demeanor. His right leg began to bounce up and down, a sure sign that he was nervous.

'I can barely afford to feed and cloth myself, he can't possibly force me to take care of an orphaned teenage girl…well, maybe he can, and being the most powerful man in all of Japan he can pretty much do anything.' His leg started to bounce even faster on the ball of his foot, almost unable to control it.

Jiro looked down and put his left hand on top of his shaking knee and pushed down, forcing himself to be still. 'The ball is on my side of the court. If I consider everything I was thinking when I purchased her then I can't lose.'

Just as his thoughts started to sink in the double doors that led into the office slammed open behind him and then closed. He heard footsteps approaching, but he refused to turn and look. Mr. Kaiba entered his line of vision and it was obvious that he was angry. Whenever he had to fix something that was already someone else's job to fix, he would normally fire them and then fix the problem himself, but it always pissed him off in the end. And it would prove what he always says about people being incompetent and beneath him to be all the more true in his eyes.

After working under him for almost five years, Jiro knew the CEO pretty well, but couldn't always comprehend what was going on inside his head. With his cold attitude and emotionless face, it's no wonder he, and every other employee, had a hard time understanding him.

Kaiba sat down behind the desk and opened his laptop. He looked over something for a quick second and began to type. His hands where flying across the keys and yet he never took his eyes off the screen.

Jiro just sat there in silence knowing that it was best not to interrupt him when he was busy.

He listened to the sound of the keys being tapped over and over again, surprisingly; the sound was becoming very soothing. 'Probably because I can't stand to sit in silence.'

Looking down at the edge of the desk that was in front of him, in a trance like state, he didn't notice that the room had just gone silent.

"You bought me a mail order bride." Jiro looked up to lock eyes with Mr. Kaiba. He'd said it more as a confused statement. As if the concept was unbelievable.

"Yeah, I did." Jiro was at a loss for words. Mainly because of Kaiba's bluntness at the subject, and he wasn't even sure how to respond.

"You _bought_ a _mail order bride_, who is my complete opposite, with no education and, I take it, no money and nowhere to live."

"Uh, I guess." Mr. Kaiba was no idiot, but he was definitely making Jiro feel like one. 'Something tells me that he already knows about the-'

"She can't be returned can she?" Jiro shook his head 'no.'

"Well that's to bad." He went back to typing on his laptop signaling the end of the conversation.

Jiro was not about to lose he had to keep going. "Sir…?"

"You brought this upon yourself Nohara. If I where you I'd do some research and try to find any remaining family members and send her to them."

"Ok, I'll do that, but in the mean time…can she stay with you?" The typing stopped and Kaiba's eyes where back on Jiro.

He didn't let that deter him "I live in a one bedroom apartment and can barely afford to feed myself right now because of some unfortunate circumstances that have happened in the past year. Mr. Kaiba I know you don't like her, but come on, let her stay with you at least until I find her family."

He sat back in his chair and laced his fingers together in a pose of thought.

Jiro stared him down, thinking he finally had him. He had decided last night that if he could get them to move in together that maybe it would bring them closer together. He wasn't giving up on this bet.

"No." Jiro was brought out of his thoughts by this one word.

"Why not? You have more money that you know what to do with. Besides most people in your position give back to the community in some way," his confidence was back.

"Giving back to the community is one thing, but taking in a stray is another."

"There exactly the same. You'd be using your wealth to help someone less fortunate than yourself." Jiro looked to the side unable to continue keeping eye contact with the cold-hearted man in front of him. 'I know he doesn't pity anybody, but maybe this will work.'

"What if it was Mokuba?"

"Mokuba can't be a mail order bride."

"I mean, what if he needed a place to stay." Jiro didn't feel the need to go into more detail he knew that Kaiba's mind would fill in the blanks for him. Especially since he brought up his brother, the only person that Kaiba was known to show any type of emotion towards.

Kaiba was still in his position from earlier thinking about the current comment that was made.

He leaned forward and began to type again.

"Bring her over around 9."

Jiro fought hard to keep himself from showing the excitement on his face. Instead he just stood, muttered a 'thank you' and left Mr. Kaiba's office so that he could start on his work for the day.

* * *

Once Jiro was back at his apartment he immediately noticed the living room was dark with the exception of the TV. Mya was sitting on the couch with just one bag of chips lying next to her.

She didn't even notice him until he sat down on the couch that she was on and picked up the bag of chips.

"You keep eating like this and you'll lose all hope of ever getting a man."

"You keep talking to me like that and you'll lose all hope of ever having kids." This girl definitely knew how to put some bad images in your head.

"How did it go?" She had yet to take her eyes off the screen.

"Ok I guess."

"That doesn't tell me anything."

"Then I'll put it this way, you need to pack," that got her attention. She turned to me and asked "Why? You kicking me out?"

"Actually you're moving in with Mr. Kaiba," he stood and took the chips with him back to the kitchen.

"Wait a minute. Wait a goddamn minute!" She was following right behind him.

"I can't move in with that jerk off,"

"You shouldn't bite the hand that feeds you,"

"I'm not going to bite him, because he's not going to feed me, because I'm not moving in with him!"

'Here we go.' This will be the second time today that he will have to convince a very hard headed and stubborn person to do something that will help them in the long run.

"Look," he turned to her after putting the chips back in the pantry, "I can't take care of you. I don't have the finances to look after a teenage girl, but he does."

"I told yo-"

"Don't interrupt me for once." She stopped talking and rolled her eyes. Jiro took that as a shrug to mean it was ok to continue.

"It's only temporary, at least until I can find one of your family members that you can go live with."

"I don't have any family." She muttered more to herself.

"I'll find out for sure."

She stood there leaning against the counter that divided the kitchen from the living room and thought about everything that he had said.

Sighing she said "I have nothing to pack except the dress you bought me."

"Damn, your right. I forgot you came here with noting."

"Way to rub it in," she turned and walked to the bedroom door to grab the little she did have when she stopped.

"Looks like you got your wish," Jiro was confused at this statement, "you wanted me to move in with him by the end of the week." She opened the bedroom door and let it close behind her.

Jiro smiled for the first time that day, letting everything sink in. He had successfully gotten Mr. Kaiba to let Mya move in with him, he'd gotten Mya to agree with it, and it was only Wednesday. 'Things are finally starting to look up for me.'

* * *

_Reviews are greatly appreciated._


	4. Moving In

**Thanks go out to _xXxSn0wAngelxXx_ for the review and to all those who added my story to their favorites. I figured that this would be a great way to start out the new year. So please enjoy.**

* * *

Kaiba's house was more mansion than house. It only had two floors from what I could tell by the windows, but it still looked as big as a six-story apartment complex that stretched on for three blocks. 'What the hell does one man need all this fucking room for?'

I stepped out of Jiros' car and grabbed the backpack that contained what little I had and walked to the main door.

I heard the car shut off and a car door open and close as footsteps came towards me. Apparently he didn't want me to go at it alone. Ringing the doorbell I waited for him to catch up.

The door opened almost automatically to an older man, possibly in his forties, who was wearing typical butler attire. A well-kept suit, white gloves and his black hair, with a few grays here and there, slicked back.

He looked from me to Jiro and seemed to understand. Bowing he greeted us "Mr. Nohara and Ms. Williams I take it. Mr. Kaiba was expecting you." I followed Jiro inside as the butler closed the door behind us, "If you'll follow me please. Mr. Kaiba would like to see both of you in his office."

'Great, this should be fun' I thought as we made our way through this maze of a house. We passed door after door, went down almost five different hallways and I couldn't help but think 'Seriously what could possibly be in all these rooms. I'm starting to think he might be a hoarder, there's just no other reason to have this much extra space.'

I was too busy thinking and looking around that I barely even noticed when the butler stopped in front of the wooden double door. He knocked first and after a few seconds we heard a low 'come in' and opened both of the doors for us to enter.

I stepped in but didn't make it far. I had to stop to take it all in. It may have just been a home office, but this place went above and beyond all expectations. There was a massive bookshelf that took up the whole left wall that was filled with books and files, but still very neat. The right wall, which was about 20 yards from where I stood, held a huge flat screen TV and in front of it was a conference table with room for ten people. And all against the back wall where floor to ceiling windows, a few of which where covered with deep burgundy curtains that complimented the light colored walls and cherry wood furniture.

"Thank you so much for doing this Mr. Kaiba," said Jiro bowing before the desk that Kaiba was sitting at. He barely even looked up from all his papers to acknowledge us, but he did respond.

"You have one month."

Jiro shot up from his position to stare down his boss. "A month? But sir that's barely enough-"

"It's plenty of time for someone like you." He sat down his papers and looked directly at Jiro. "If you where able to find a mail order and get her here in a week, even though she is completely wrong-"

"You do know that I'm standing right here and can hear everything your saying right?" I said a little louder than necessary, but hey he was being rude as all hell.

Kaiba had stopped talking and both him and Jiro where looking at me. Jiro was looking at me as if I were crazy for interrupting _the_ Seto Kaiba and Kaiba had a look of overall indifference at my words.

It didn't bother me though I just stood my ground and waited for them to continue with their conversation as if I hadn't even spoken. Which I knew was going to happen in 5…4…3…2…

"One month and that's it."

'Who called it! All rich people are alike, they care about no one but themselves and they think that only what they have to say matters.'

Jiro turned back to Kaiba and sighed before saying "alright, one month then."

"Good." He picked up a pile of papers and began shuffling through them.

Jiro turned and walked up to me. "It was fun while it lasted."

"Oh yes, tons of fun," the sarcasm was dripping from my voice, but Jiro just smiled slightly and put his hand on my shoulder as he side stepped me and left the office.

And then there were two.

It was just Kaiba and I now. He was still looking through his papers while I still stood close to the door.

I decided to start counting, just to see how long it takes him to acknowledge my presence.

1…2…3…4…5…6…

I started tapping my foot once I got to ten because I could no longer handle the silence.

27…28…29…30…31…32…3-

"Is there something you need?" Again he didn't look up at me.

"You could show me to my room."

At that statement he looked up and said "Yoshio."

"Excuse me," I was completely confused as to why he would call me 'Yoshio.'

"Yes Mr. Kaiba," I turned quickly once I heard a voice behind and immediately recognized the butler from earlier.

'So that's his name.'

"Show Ms. Williams to her room."

"Right away sir. This way Ms. Williams," Yoshio was bowed slightly at the waist with his left arm extended towards the hall. I didn't even bother to look back I just walked forward wanting out of this office and mainly out of Kaiba's presence.

I followed Yoshio back the way we came, at least I think it's the way we came, up a flight of stairs and down three different hallways before we finally stopped at a door.

"Here you are Ms. Williams," he opened the door for me and even though I was still angry that I had to stay with this asshole at least the room was nice.

There was a king size bed against the wall in front of me decorated in black, gray and silver. To the left was a huge window with black and gray curtains that were pulled to the side to revel a window seat that was covered with pillows of the same color.

I walked into the room and turned to the right to see two doors. One lead to a bathroom and the other was a fully stocked closet?

Walking up to it I asked "What is this?"

"Mr. Kaiba thought that you would need some more clothes, the bathroom is also fully stocked with all your feminine needs."

I pulled out a red halter-top and looked at the tag, it was exactly my size. I did the same thing with a pair of jeans and found them too to be my size.

'Alright, so maybe I was a little off about his personality, but he's still an ass.'

"Is there anything you need at this moment?"

I couldn't stop looking at the clothes and everything in the room when I responded "No I'm fine."

He closed the door as he left and I exhaled a breath loudly.

"Damn," I dropped the backpack on the floor and jumped on the bed. It was soft and yet firm, one of those beds that's good for the back and still comfortable.

I stretched out and starred at the ceiling fan. "Damn him. He acts like a total ass, then he takes me in. He barely notices me, then he buys me a closet full of clothes."

'If I didn't know any better I'd say we where dating and all these things where gifts to make up for his mistakes along the way. Looks like the next logical step would be us having sex.'

I had to laugh at that; here I was thinking about sleeping with a man that I deemed an ass who was unworthy of my time. It was down right hysterical.

'Maybe I should do something to repay his kindness…lets see, fucking seems out of the question since neither of us would actually get anything out of it, I mean sure he's attractive but his attitude is what gets me, I could help him with his work, but seeing as I'm "uneducated" I don't think he would let me.'

I rolled onto my stomach and folded my arms under my head. "Fuck it, the only way I can repay him will be once I'm out of his life forever."

I sat up and decided that I should take a bath and change into my new clothes since I had been wearing the same ones since I got off the plane...four days ago.

After taking off my clothes I threw them away, because they where never mine in the first place. I walked into the bathroom and began to fill up the tub when I got an idea.

I looked in the mirror that was above the sink and looked myself over. I was always told that I was beautiful, but I never thought much about it until now. Dark brown hair to the middle of my back, brown almond shaped eyes, teardrop D cup breasts, a nice ass to even things out and skin the color of mocha.

I smiled at my reflection happy with the plan I had just come up with. 'I will get out of this, maybe not in a month, but that doesn't matter. I'll seduce Kaiba and by the time I leave this place I'll have more money than I'll know what to do with.'

* * *

**Now, I know some of you might be thinking 'what the hell is up with the ending?' or you might be thinking that I changed my character a bit, but trust me it will all be revealed as the story goes on. Besides all characters go through changes and they develop over time, so just bare with it. But don't let that stop you from reviewing, I can't fix it if you don't tell me.**


	5. Who Else Lives Here!

_**Sorry about the long wait, I'm a bit of a perfectionist so sometimes it's going to take awhile for new chapters to come out, but I'll try to get them out sooner. Thank you to those who added this story to their favorites.**_

* * *

I slept in until two o'clock in the afternoon when I finally decided to get up and put some clothes on. Looking through the mass amount of clothes that where in the closet I decided on a pair of black skinny jeans and a white tank top and took them to the bathroom so I could wash up and change.

I listened to the sound of my bare feet hitting the wooden floors as I roamed the mega mansion trying to memorize where everything was. Key word trying, I did say that this was a mega mansion that I was walking through.

I was still on the second floor, were my bedroom was located, and had already opened over twenty doors all of them leading to guestrooms that had a similar modern style in decoration just with different colors and the windows where placed differently because the overall setup of the house.

At number twenty-three I wasn't expecting anything different, but once I opened the door I noticed that there was something off about this room. Pushing the door completely open I stepped inside and looked from the left wall that held the door to the bathroom, past the bed and over to the closet on the far right. That was what was so different. This closet was open and filled with clothes.

Upon further inspection I noticed that it was a huge walk in closet filled with suites, button down shirts and trench coats mainly in the colors of black, blue and white. 'Kaiba's room.'

On the back wall were about ten pairs of dress shoes, ties, belts and a few accessories. 'I have to admit the man has style,' I thought taking a closer look at an expensive Rolex watch.

I left the room as it was and continued to look around unsure of what I would find next. There where still so many doors to be opened and explored from what I could see down the hall.

After opening a few more doors I was about to say fuck it and go find the kitchen so I could get something to eat. To see the same exact room behind every door was starting to creep me out. 'What's the point of even having all these rooms? I'm pretty sure he never has people sleep over, besides he's too much of an ass for anyone else to put up with.'

As soon as the thought entered my mind I had opened, what I assumed, and was hoping, was another guest room. Mainly so that I could give up and go eat, but this was too…different.

The room was just as big as the others with a king size bed between two floor to ceiling windows, and that's were the similarities stop. The windows where covered with thick black curtains, while most of the walls could barely be seen due to all the posters of bands and girls in bikinis. There were clothes scattered across the floor along with an empty bag of chips and a few sandwich bags that, thankfully, had nothing in them except a few crumbs.

This was so different compared to every other room that I had seen so far, that I put my hunger aside and decided to explore.

The first thing I noticed about the person that owns this room is that he's definitely male. I don't think I even want to count all the boxers that are on the floor.

I made my way over to the bedside table, which was covered with cups, bowls, plats and silverware, all of which contained dried up food and warm soda from god knows how long ago. I opened the bottom drawer first because that's where most people put their more private items.

At first glance it just looks like a lot of junk, probably old homework, but underneath I found a stash of condoms and a grinder.

'Ok. So we have a male…about my age, maybe younger, who lives with Kaiba, smokes weed, and either is having sex or wishes he was having sex.' I got down on my hands and knees to see what was under the bed.

'He never mentioned anything about siblings or hell any of his family.' My hand hit something that felt a little cool to the touch, probably metal or glass. I grabbed it and pulled it out to find a glass piece that still had some residue from the last time someone smoked out of it, and from the smell in the room; I'd say it was no more than six hours ago.

The sound of my stomach grumbling brought me out of my thoughts and I remembered that I still had to find the damn kitchen before I'd be able to eat anything. So I put everything back in its place and left in search of food.

Thankfully the kitchen wasn't hard to find, but I can't say the same for the food itself. Everything I picked up was either in some foreign language, so I had no idea what it was, or it just wasn't edible. There was enough 'food', if you can even call it that, to feed an army, but I'm pretty sure that even a group of men who had been starved, witnessed the goriest battle of all time and left for dead wouldn't go near this shit.

"Looks like I'll have to order something. I'm thinking pizza. Yeah that sounds good right about now." Picking up the nearest phone I dialed the directory assistant number and asked them to patch me through to the nearest pizza place.

The phone rang twice before someone answered. I placed my order for a large cheese pizza and that's when it hit me. I have no idea what the address is and I'm broke. Two things that I obviously needed to get a pizza delivered.

I hung up the phone before the guy could even ask me anything and banged my head on the wall cabinet.

"Damnit all to hell."

* * *

Mokuba had decided to skip the rest of the day in favor of getting high and playing video games. But he didn't expect to find a girl, around his age, cooking in the kitchen. He stared at the unknown girl, having just walked into the house, unsure of what to do.

He watched her for a few more seconds as she stared at the contents of the fridge before clearing his throat to get her attention. She turned to him and before he could even open his mouth she spoke.

"Who the hell are you?"

She was hot. Perfect in every sense of the word. Compared to all the other girls he had to see everyday at school; she was above and beyond them. But he couldn't dwell too much on her appearance because he still had to figure out what she was doing here.

"I should be asking you the same thing."

"I live here-"

"So do I. Wait, what? Since when? Seto never mentioned anything to me about someone moving in."

"Seto-oh you mean the asshole who left me here with no money and food that nobody would eat even if they were starved. Well that still doesn't explain who you are."

"I'm his brother. Now for the last time, who are you?"

She sighed and leaned forward onto the island "Names Mya."

"Ok Mya, why are you here?"

"I wish I knew. The most that I do know is that Jiro bought me with your brothers credit card and now I'm being forced to live here because Jiro can't take care of me and Kaiba doesn't even want me so-"

"Wait, wait, just stop. What are you talking about?"

She took a deep breath and let it out, closing her eyes as if to help calm herself down. "Sorry about that, let me start from the beginning."

* * *

"-and now, here I am, living with you and your brother until Jiro finds my relatives. On that note you might as well get used to me being here."

He'd been quiet, for the most part, while I told him everything that had happened since I landed in Japan. He seemed very interested in the situation. If only he knew what it was really like, because I'll admit that just telling him the story really didn't do it justice, he would need to experience it first hand.

"Why do you say that?" his question took me out of my thoughts for a second and I had to remember what we where just talking about.

"I have no family. My mother was all I had left before becoming a damn mail order bride, but she passed away when I was eleven, hence why I'll be staying here for awhile."

With a confused look on his face he said "So let me get this straight. You're a mail order bride," he looked at me from across the island as I nodded, "and you were bought for my brother?" I nodded again waiting for everything to register with him.

He threw his head down and began laughing his ass off. Forming his right hand into a fist he started pounding on the counter as uncontrollable fits hit him full force.

"I don't see how it's that funny." I mean sure I can see some humor in the situation, but not to the point where I would fall off my chair from laughing to hard.

He calmed down and stopped hitting the counter. Once his breathing was back to normal he said "Sorry, its not you I'm laughing at, it's my brother."

"Why? He didn't do anything that was funny."

"He bought you!" I frowned at this statement and objected before he could say anything else.

"Well fuck you too."

"I didn't mean it like that. My brother has never been known for his way with women, hell I've never seen him bring one home, I'm pretty sure he's never even gone out with one."

"That's the saddest, most pathetic thing I've ever heard. Wait a minute…oh my god, he's a virgin!"

"You see that's what was so funny, he had to buy someone just to lose his virginity, but it's even better since you're a bride. Having to put up with his day to day bullshit I'd wanna get paid too."

We both began laughing. 'You have to admit, that is really fuckin' sad.' My laughter began to die down as another thought hit me, 'maybe I'm just as sad and pathetic, being a mail order bride and all…nah I've got it better then he does as of right now. For one I'm not a virgin and two I'm not about to lose everything I've ever worked for.'

Mokuba had stopped laughing and was gathering his things, I'm guessing to go to his room. He looked at me as he stood up, backpack in hand and said "Well I got some homework-"

"Don't even try and feed _me_ that bullshit." Confusion was written all over his face by my interruption.

"What do you mean?"

"I found your pipe this morning-"

"What the hell were you doing in my room?"

"Calm down, I was just looking around." He didn't seem very impressed with my answer so I kept going, "Anyway, I know your just going upstairs to smoke your brains out, and I was wondering if I could join you?"

He stared at me for a few seconds and had a look of questioning on his face. "Have you ever smoked before?"

I laughed at his stupidity "Of course, or else I wouldn't have known what you used the pipe for."

He smiled and nodded his head towards the main stairs. I took that as a 'yes' and proceeded to follow him to his room. 'This day is definitely getting better.'

* * *

_**Please Review and Alert.**_


	6. Let's Have Some Fun

_Sorry about the long wait guys. I won't bore you with the details but a lot has been happening lately._

_Thanks to **MitternachtDressage** and **Fate-of-true-Moonlight** for the reviews and to all those who have favorited this story._

* * *

We smoked two joints and packed his pipe once. Let's just say I was feeling pretty damn good right now. It had been months since I last smoked so my tolerance was low. Mokuba on the other hand was packing another bowl for himself so that he could get close to being on my level.

He pulled out his lighter and took a huge first hit. Blowing it out slowly he turned to look at me and we both started laughing for no reason, other than the simple fact that we where high and loving it.

Mokuba begin coughing and choking slightly, which caused me to laugh even harder and fall from my position of leaning against his headboard onto my side. I was now laying with my body facing his, while he remained propped up against the headboard pipe still in hand.

He looked down at me smiling and said "It's not that funny."

I calmed down before opening my mouth. "Sorry, but it's funny as hell to me right now."

He looked away and lit the pipe to take another hit. I turned onto my back and stared at the ceiling. I started to realize that my high was being ruined because of my sudden boredom.

"We should do something."

"Like what?" Asked Mokuba exhaling another stream of smoke.

"I don't know…just something. I'm tired of laying here."

He laughed, "Your tired of laying down? You do know how stupid that sounds right?"

I sat up and turned to face him again sitting Indian style "Shut up, you know exactly what I mean." I looked around his room remembering that I never got to finish exploring.

"What all is there to do here?"

"Um…well…there's a game room with a pool table, foosball, cards and a huge projector for video games. We have a theater room, a pool…that's about it as far as something fun."

"Hmm…" The pool sounds nice, but I'm not in the mood for swimming. I'm not big on video games… "How about we eat first then we can do one of those."

"Sounds good to me. How about we order a pizza?"

"Hell yea," finally some real food, I thought to myself.

"Wait a minute," Mokuba turned to me in the middle of dialing a number on his cell phone. "Won't your brother be back soon? He'll know we're high the minute he sees us."

He started laughing and actually slapped his hand across his knee.

He calmed down just enough to explain, "You don't have to worry about him. He never gets home before ten. And even if he did he wouldn't notice because he'd go straight to his study and work the rest of the night."

Raising an eyebrow I said "So basically he's a workaholic?"

"Basically."

I smiled, "Sweet, that means I can actually have some fun around here."

He smiled at me and returned to the task of ordering our pizza.

By midnight we had eaten an entire pizza, played a video game that Mokuba whooped my ass in, ate two bags of potatoe chips, smoked another two bowls and were currently crashed out on the couch watching an amazing movie about these blue aliens on a distant planet. I haven't seen a movie let alone watched TV in years and let me tell you a lot has changed. Mainly this new thing they call Blu-Ray, maybe it's the weed talking, but this shit is amazing with a capital A. I feel like I'm actually there.

And I know I'm not the only one. Mokuba seems to be so into the movie that his mouth is hanging open slightly.

"Man this is the life," I muttered more to myself.

"You can say that again." Right as he finished saying his two cents we heard a door open and close. We both sat up with a quickness and new that it could only be one person, Kaiba.

His footsteps got louder as he approached the family room we where currently relaxing in. I looked at Mokuba out of the corner of my eye and he started to slouch in his seat again. I was about to do the same when a thought accord to me, why not have some fun with Mr. Kaiba. A smile came to my face as I considered the entertainment I would get out of this.

I forced myself to stand up and turned to Mokuba "I think I'm going to go take care of my future husband."

He looked up at me with a confused look on his face until we heard the footsteps pass the open door and head for the stairs. His eyes widened as he said "Don't."

I began walking to the door as I replied "Oh please what harm could I possibly do."

As I left I didn't get the chance to hear him say "More than you think."

I made my way up the stairs and found Kaibas room easily thanks to my earlier exploration. I was all smiles and had to stop before I knocked on the door to calm myself down.

After a second or two I felt ready to start putting my plan into action. I knocked on the door twice and waited for an answer.

Nothing. I didn't even hear anything coming from the other side of the door. I was starting to think that he may have gone to a different room, or maybe I had gone to the wrong door after all. And then I heard water running. He was taking a shower. I couldn't ask for better timing then this.

I turned the doorknob and it was, thankfully, unlocked. I made my way inside and saw that the only difference in the room from this morning to now was the briefcase resting on top of the desk on the left side of the room. Not a single piece of clothing was tossed onto the floor. 'This man is a true neat freak.' Oh well, to each his own, besides I need to quit screwing around and get ready.

* * *

I stepped out of the shower feeling a bit more relaxed. After today though I definitely needed this. 'I don't know why I even bother having employees. They are all incompetent, I'd be better off doing everything myself. Hell I already do.' I wrapped a towel around my waist and made my way into my room.

I stopped dead in my tracks completely taken aback by the site in front of me. Mya was laying on my bed in a purple lace bra and thong set. She was laying on her side, facing me, with her head resting on her right hand. I'd already noticed that she had a nice body and had I been any other man I probably would've dropped my towel and taken her right then and there. Thankfully I'm not every other man.

"What the hell are you doing in here?"

She pouted poking her mouth out slightly "You don't like it?"

"No I don't. Now get out."

At this she stood up and walked towards me, "Aw, but babe I just wanna make you feel good." She stopped right in front of me and rubbed her hand up my chest and around my neck to play with my hair. "You look like you had a hard day at work and I hate seeing my man like this. Come on let me cater to you."

She slowly began to rub her other hand up my chest, but this time I grabbed it before she could go any further. I looked down at her noticing that she was only a head shorter than me and asked, "What do you want?"

She smiled "I just want to take care of you baby-"

"Cut the bullshit," I pulled away from her completely and side stepped her to make my way to the bed.

I sat down and decided to ask her one more time before throwing her out. "I'll ask again. This time slowly so that you can understand. What…do…you…want?"

* * *

**_Thanks again everyone. Please Review..._**

**_Next chapter should be out in the next week._**


End file.
